


bad habits

by miraphora



Series: Mamas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Heroes [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraphora/pseuds/miraphora
Summary: /I think you get addicted to things that will hurt you and Skywalker is more dangerous than gambling could ever be./ He didn’t say it out loud. It was too true, and too heavy, and hypocritical in the extreme. Cassian was a pretty bad habit, himself.





	bad habits

**Author's Note:**

> For context, Cassian and Jyn have settled down together and started a family. Cassian operates as the hinge of a very trusting and functional poly relationship. No drama here, folks. Well, except for the fact that Cassian trusts Luke about as far as he can throw him. (Bodhi has an on-again-off-again relationship with Luke).

_late 10 ABY_

“Luke wants me to go with him to Jedha.”

“You mean he needs a cargo pilot for another one of his field trips and he doesn’t care about your well-being,” Cassian responded flatly.

Bodhi shifted his head on Cassian’s stomach, but didn’t bother turning to give him the look he so richly deserved. “Luke can fly rings around me with or without the Force, the last thing he _needs_ is a pilot. I’ve seen him pilot the Falcon with nothing _but_ the Force.” It had been exhilarating and also terrifying, as all of Luke’s showy Force antics tended to be.

“Jedi,” Cassian muttered disdainfully.

Bodhi rolled his eyes back and blew irritably at an errant strand of hair that had fallen across his forehead. “Good to see your Separatist sensibilities are still intact, three decades later.”

“Watch it.” Cassian’s warning tone barely managed to achieve the teasing edge he’d intended, as his fingers combed through Bodhi’s hair, lightly tugging it away from his face and strewing it across his stomach.

The pilot bit back a sigh. “I don’t know what you have against him.”

*

 _I think you get addicted to things that will hurt you and Skywalker is more dangerous than gambling could ever be._ He didn’t say it out loud. It was too true, and too heavy, and hypocritical in the extreme. Cassian was a pretty bad habit, himself.

Bodhi shifted under his hand, rolling to fold his arms over Cassian’s stomach and prop his chin on his hands. His liquid-dark eyes were searching, and Cassian felt the impassive spy expression settle over his features before he consciously relaxed. He wasn’t supposed to hide from his lovers.

“You’re not jealous,” Bodhi continued, still chasing this thread of thought.

Cassian scoffed. “Jealousy is for people who don’t trust their partners.”

Bodhi’s lips twitched. “At least _some_ of Jyn’s influence has been good.” 

“Don’t let _her_ hear you say that,” Cassian shot back lightly.

Bodhi didn’t respond except to sigh and stretch, his lithe back arching a little and his chin digging into his hands. Cassian huffed and rocked his hips up warningly, bumping him away. His back was beginning to twinge from being on the floor, despite the thick rug. As it was, Jyn was going to give him shit about the abrasions on his knees. He didn’t need to put his back out too.

“When does she get back?” Bodhi asked, pushing up to his feet with a click of his knees that Cassian found both endearing and vindicating. At least he wasn’t the only one falling apart well before his forties.

He suppressed a groan as he took Bodhi’s offered hands and let the other man pull him to his feet. His back did more than click and Bodhi winced sympathetically, holding steady as Cassian leaned on him and tucked his head down against the warm crook of his neck.

“The floor was a mistake.”

“The floor is _always_ a mistake, and yet somehow we keep ending up there,” Bodhi said amiably, his thumbs digging into the dimples of Cassian’s back ruthlessly.

Cassian almost bit his lip bloody, inhaling sharply at the stab of pain that shot along the frayed nerves of his spine before the pressure eased a knot of tension and the pain settled back into a tolerable range. He tucked his face harder against Bodhi’s neck, breathing in his scent of sun-warmed smoking herbs, engine grease, and spicy tea.

“The problem is once you get me on my knees I’m not getting back up again,” Cassian huffed softly, trying to keep it light and let the earlier argument go.

It wasn’t jealousy. What Cassian wanted to say, what he always wanted to say, was: _Stay_. But _that_ was an argument they’d had before. Bodhi didn’t want anything to do with the domestic retirement Cassian and Jyn had built together, regardless of how welcome he knew he’d be. Jyn had always understood what Cassian wanted from their hinged arrangement, and had always made it clear to Bodhi he was welcome. He was family.

Bodhi had always put it off with a smile and a kiss to her forehead. _I want to fly._

Cassian pressed a light kiss to Bodhi’s throat--he never marked him, they didn’t work like that, and Cassian never wanted to remind him of the pain of suckers on his skin--and pulled away to go hunting for his pants. He answered Bodhi’s earlier question while he struggled into his faded fatigues with less grace than he’d had when he was younger and hadn’t nearly destroyed his spine.

“Tomorrow around 1600 local. She was leaving Chandrila when she commed.”

“You two know it’s ridiculous to fly to the Core just to see a doctor, right?”

Cassian cut him a look. “Jyn likes Kalonia, and trusts her. The doctor could be in Wild Space and I’d fly her myself.”

Bodhi laughed softly, fondly, and reached out to ruffle his thumb against the soft patch of hair under Cassian’s lower lip. It was a gesture both his lovers made, and Cassian liked it, even though it made his lip tingle. “You two are the most married not-married people I know.”

Cassian bussed his lips against the pad of Bodhi’s thumb and rolled his eyes. Marriage had never made sense to either of them, and it sure as all the hells had never seemed to improve Organa and Solo’s relationship. He and Jyn had never felt the need. Their son had both their names, and that was all that mattered.

As if the thought of Jeron had roused him, a shrill, frightened cry echoed through the empty house from the direction of the other bedroom. Cassian sighed tightly, abandoning the search for his shirt and jerking his head at Bodhi.

Bodhi’s lips pursed sympathetically. “Night terrors still?”

Cassian’s forehead creased deeply. “Still,” he confirmed grimly. “Come on. Let’s see if he’s happy to see Uncle Bodhi.”

He left the discussion about Skywalker behind, discarded like their kicked-off boots in the corner of the bedroom. He’d probably trip over it later, but by then Jyn would be home.


End file.
